Daughter of a Shadowman
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Forbidden Game fic. Ever wondered what would happen if Jenny had slept with Julian? Well, wonder no more, because this fic is about Julian and Jenny's daughter Julianne. And she brings someone back... Incomplete.
1. Default Chapter

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ Again, I own all the non recognisable people. All recognisable people belong to the lovely L.J Smith. I am making NO money or anything out of this story. This is just for fun._**

****

****

**_Oh no! Here I go again, writing another fic. This time it's a Forbidden Game fic. Bloody hell! For the Nine months that I had a story break, I couldn't think of one single fic to write about, and now they won't go away! I think I'm making up for lost time, would do you think?_**

**_Guess what? There's another three fics I have yet to put up! That's 16 fics altogether. DAMN! Thing is, some of my fics aren't even finished yet. But I will finish them, don't worry about that._**

****

**_Well, let me know if this fic is any good, or if it's crap. And please, no comments about me "needing to invest in a dictionary." Had enough of those. Just put this through "spelling and Grammar" so it should be okay. Seems to be._**

**_Anyhow, on with the story…_**

Daughter of a Shadowman.

Prologue.

"Jenny? Are you alright?" Tom asks, wrapping an arm around Jenny Thornton. She looks up at him through her forest green eyes.

"No I'm not." She says before sobbing. "They killed Julian! The bastards!" She falls to the floor where the Shadowman, Julian, evaporated.

Jenny's friend Dee Eliade comes and kneels beside her friend.

"I never knew you liked Julian." The taller more athletic girl is concerned about her friend.

"Of course I like Julian!" Jenny snaps. "No! I didn't like him, I _loved_ him, and they took him from me!" She wails throughout her grandfather's house.

Tom Locke, Jenny's boyfriend, looks at her, horrified to hear his girlfriend say such a thing. He also looks hurt.

"How could you love that…_thing?_" Audrey Myers would never know the reason. Jenny of course, has been in love with Julian ever since she saw him in the More Games store, on Tom's seventeenth birthday.

"You'll never understand Audrey, so keep out of it!" Jenny snaps at her most recent friend. Audrey is a bit of a snob, and Jenny just feels like slapping her and the rest of them. And they'll never know what happened between her and Julian when he rescued her from the other Shadowmen. They'll never know that Jenny Thornton had finally slept with Julian. When he rescued her from drowning and they were in that cave alone together, Jenny couldn't help but give in to Julian's charm. She willingly lost her virginity to Julian.

It's funny, Jenny thinks. Here I thought that I'd loose my virginity to Tom. Strange those things should work out this way.

After crying for about half an hour, Jenny and the others decide to spend the night in Jenny and Zach's Grandfather's house. She and Tom sleep in the same bed.

Jenny can't sleep, she tries everything, but she can't get rid of the image of Julian disappearing right before her very eyes. She turns around and Tom automatically wraps his arms around her. She feels nothing for Tom anymore, but she plays along.

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him really hard on the lips. Something she wouldn't normally have done. He responds to her kiss, matching it with one of his own. She reaches up and pulls Tom's top off, and runs her hands over his chest. He gets the hint.

Half an hour later and Jenny's is gasping for breath. She slept with Tom, but it didn't feel anything at all like sleeping with Julian.

She finally manages to fall asleep, thinking of when she and Julian had sex.

The next day, Jenny, Tom, Audrey, Summer, Michael, Zach and Dee leave the old house, get a taxi to the airport and grab a plane home. All the time, Jenny thinks of her Shadowman. She thinks of his snow white hair, his electric blue eyes; how could she forget them? But most of all, she thinks of his kisses. The way his kisses made her feel loved; Tom _never _kissed her the way Julian did. Tom was always possessive, where Julian was not. Julian admitted, even reluctantly, that he was in love with Jenny, _had _been in love with her since she was five. Julian had even protected her from P.C and Slug, and from getting hurt by animals. Yes, Jenny loved Julian.

Tom protected Jenny from the Creeper and the Lurker, but it wasn't the same. She wants Julian, not Tom. The plane lands and they all get off; they grab another taxi and get dropped off at their separate houses. Jenny's mother is frantic when she steps through the front door.

"Where have you been? Dear One, why did you run away like that? Where did you go?" Her mother grabs Jenny by the shoulders and shakes her a little. Jenny doesn't answer; instead she shrugs her mother off her, and trudges to her room. She flops onto her bed and cries. She cries herself to sleep.

Six weeks later and Jenny doesn't feel well. She's been sick every morning without fail since she came home from Pittsburgh. She just thought she had some sort of virus. But something in her mind was telling her differently, it was telling her that she was pregnant and to take a pregnancy test to prove it when she started to deny it to herself.

She gets dressed, walks out the front door and into town. She sees a chemist and goes in, she buys a pregnancy test and takes it home.

It's one of those tests where you check your urine to see if you're pregnant. Jenny does this and an hour later she finds out that her mind was right all along; she is pregnant.

_Oh shit!_ Jenny thinks, _my mum's gonna **kill **me!_ But another thought interrupts that last one. _Who's the father? Is it Tom or Julian? _For a quarter of an hour she asks herself this same question, but remembers that Shadowmen aren't _born_. Their names are carved into a Rune Stave. With that thought in mind, Jenny comes to the conclusion that the baby must be Tom's. She needed to tell him.

She picks up the phone and dials Tom's number, he picks it up after the third ring and she tells him to come straight over. She hangs up feeling weary and tired. Ten minutes later she hears the doorbell ring. Footsteps in the hall lets Jenny know that Tom is here. He opens the door and walks into her bedroom.

"What is it Thorny?" He asks, calling her by the nickname he gave her when they were younger. He sits on the bed and she gives him the news.

"What?" He asks stupidly. He's eyes are nearly popping out of his head. His expression would have been funny if Jenny wasn't panicking over the thought of telling her mother.

"I'm pregnant Tom, and the baby's yours." She repeats. She is about to tell Tom that she slept with Julian and the baby _could _be his, but she doesn't.

_He doesn't need to know. _She thinks. Tom's still looking at her, but she just gets up and goes down the stairs, Tom following behind her.

Jenny finds her mother in the kitchen putting the dinner plates into the dishwasher. She walks towards her mother and braces herself. Her mother turns around and sees Jenny and Tom coming towards her.

_Time to face the music. _Jenny thinks, and then she tells her mother what she told Tom.

Her mother looks disappointed but thinks it is wonderful news; her daughter pregnant.

_That could've gone a lot worse. _Jenny thinks to herself when she and Tom are in her room fifteen minutes later. Tom starts a whole conversation about the baby. He seems excited at the thought of being a father. It's only seven and a half months later when the baby is born, does he think differently.

Jenny gives birth to a healthy baby girl, the only problem is, the baby looks _nothing _like Tom and a bit like Jenny; she has Jenny's shape of the eyes and her eyebrows. She also has Jenny's hands and feet. But she looks like Julian; white hair, blue eyes and an inhuman beauty about her that Julian had.

_I'm not this baby's father. _Tom thinks when he sees the baby. _She's Julian's baby, not mine. Jenny slept with Julian? When? Where? _Tom looks at Jenny with a betrayed expression.

"When did you sleep with Julian, Jenny?" Tom demands. Jenny just looks at him, the baby asleep in her arms.

"What do you mean Tom?" Jenny asks, avoiding his gaze.

"You know fine rightly what I mean Jenny. This baby is not mine! She looks like Julian for God's sake!" Tom shouts. The baby wakes up and gives Tom a dirty look.

"I slept with him in the amusement park. It was when the other Shadowmen tried to kill me and Julian saved me." Jenny admits, looking Tom in the eye. Her own eyes are watering. "I didn't know that she was Julian's, I thought she was yours considering that Shadowmen aren't born."

Tom looks at Jenny and his anger dissolves, he can't stay mad at her, especially when she cries, it breaks his heart.

"What are you going to call her?" He asks, looking down at the baby.

"Julianne." Jenny replies. "She looks just like Julian; I want her to be named after her father."

"Alright then. Julianne she is." Tom looks at the baby again, and thinks to himself that she looks like an angel. _Yeah. _Tom thinks to himself, _an angel brought up on the wrong side of the pearly gates._ But even when he thinks this, he can't help but fall in love with Julianne.

It's a strange time for Jenny and Tom. She agrees to marry him and live as one happy family, but raising Julianne is a lot more difficult than anyone guessed…

**_A/N: Well? What do you think? Is it any good? Should I continue? Press the little button at left side of screen, and let me know what you think of it. ;) Next story to update will be The Next Generation of Daybreak. _**


	2. Part 1: Julianne

**_Operation Ivy: _****_Thanks for the review. Next chapter of "The Next Generation of Daybreak" going up within the week. Just had this chapter already typed out. Loved your fic by the way. Can't wait to see the next chapter to it._**

**__**

**__**

**_Miss Mary Lou_****_: Well I'm actually not finished with Tom yet. And he DOES forgive Jenny in the book. In FG 2:The Chase, Jenny and Tom are in Tom's car and when Jenny starts crying, his anger dissolves…or course they end up breaking up, but they get back together. Try to think of it as the calm before the storm. Tom doesn't want to loose Jenny, so he suffers in silence for now. Besides, all of my stories start off bad; they just get better the more I write. My first three VD fics were pathetic, and so was my first NW fic, but it'll get better. And not only that, Jenny admits to having feelings for Julian, she just preferred Tom. I think if Tom was outta the picture then Jenny would've stayed with Julian._**

**_Jocelyn Angel (Christine Ravenwood):_****_ You really like changing your name, don't you:-s Thank you for the review. Much appreciated. Just decided to try my hand at an FG fic, thought it might make a nice change from reading NW and VD fics from me. I like this story so far. It's been in my head for quite a while. For about a year and a half, I just didn't make up a good enough start to get the story going, otherwise I'd have put it up sooner._**

Part 1: Julianne.

Julianne was a quiet sort of child; she had never once uttered a cry. Jenny just breast fed her when she thought Julianne was hungry. It's only when Julianne learned to talk that Jenny knew exactly when to feed her.

When Julianne fell, she never screamed or cried, she just frowned at any cuts she had and picked herself up and went about like nothing happened in the first place.

She has never called Tom daddy or dad, or even acknowledged him as her father. It's a though she _knows_ that Tom isn't her father. When Jenny asked Julianne one day why she never called Tom daddy, she replied that Tom wasn't her father. So she calls him Tom or Tommy.

An even stranger occurrence happened one Halloween night when Julianne was seven. Some boys her own age were bullying her, and she got so mad that an icy blizzard rose up from nowhere, and within three hours all of Vista Grande was covered in four feet of snow. Jenny didn't want to believe it at first, but Tom convinced her that the snow was Julianne's doing.

The older Julianne gets the more beautiful and Powerful she becomes. Not only does Julianne get more and more like Julian in her looks, but she also talks like him, even her voice has that elemental music to it, like water running over rocks, just like Julian's. She now appears out of thin air, just like Julian. She changes her clothes about fifteen times a day, just like Julian. And she challenges people to play games with her, just like Julian.

On her sixteenth birthday, Julianne went out and bought a python and a black wolf. Jenny nearly had a fit when Julianne brought them home, but she'd always been lenient with Julianne. Probably because she looks so much like Julian. Julianne also has a weird obsession with Norse mythology. She studies it day and night, and she even casts Runes.

All the boys follow her with their tongues trailing behind them; she is the most popular girl in College. One girl actually asked her if she was an albino, well you can understand how enraged Julianne was at that. She caused a complete blackout for ten miles around. She called up lightning and a huge thunderstorm. Everyone knows that Julianne is strange, but nobody says anything on the subject.

But on the night of her nineteenth birthday, Julianne does something that Tom will never forgive her for.

Julianne comes home late on the night of her nineteenth birthday, but her Mother doesn't say anything. She smuggles a bag upstairs to her room, locks the door and lights candles on the floor in the shape of a circle. Inside the circle she places her Mother's gold ring, a lock of white hair, and a Rune stave. She picks up a knife and carves six Runes onto the stave.

The first symbol is shaped like this, only the first one is lower than the second one . The second symbol is shaped like an upside down U only squared. The third symbol is shaped like a back wards seven, but the top is pointing downwards. The fourth symbol is just a straight vertical line. The fifth symbol is shaped like a capital F only the two horizontal lines are pointing downwards. And the last symbol is a straight vertical line with a shorter diagonal line going through it.

Once those symbols are carved into the Rune stave, Julianne cuts her finger and smears blood on each of the six Runes. Afterwards she calls their names: Jera, Uruz, Laguz, Isa, Ansuz and Nauthiz. After that the floor starts to shake, and the candles tip over. Julianne puts them out before a fire starts. Just then a bright light, blue and white, fills the room and then a flash of electric blue fills the room for a few seconds. When the light dies down, and her eyes adjust to the dimness of the room, Julianne sees a figure lying on the floor where the circle of candles was. The figure is male and he is naked.

He has white hair with black eyebrows and heavy black eyelashes. His skin is pale in colour, but there seems to be a light shining though. He looks up and his electric blue eyes meet eyes identical to his own.

"Hello Julian." Julianne says. She is smiling wickedly as she looks down at her father. She is still smiling when she grabs the knitted blanket that her Grandmother made for her, and wraps it around the Shadowman.

"Who are you?" Julian asks, he is looking around the room completely dazed. His voice is cracked and croaky, like his throat is parched.

"My name is Julianne." Julianne replies, looking into her father's eyes. "I'm your daughter." At this last part, Julianne's grin becomes even wider and even more evil, if that's even possible.

Julian just stares at his daughter dumbfounded.

**_A/N: Uh oh! What has Julianne done? Is Jenny going to be happy that Julian's back, or is she going to be angry? And what about Tom? Do you think Tom will ever forgive Julianne? How do you think Tom would feel when he learns that Julian is back? Well, only one way to find out…press the GO button on the bottom left hand of the screen, leave a review, and I'll get back to it ASAP!_**

**_Yes, those were the names of REAL runes. At least, I got the names from a book called "The Rhine Gold."_**


End file.
